xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid Sharp
Real Identity: '''Sid Sharp '''Affiliations: Daily Planet Appearances: Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp Powers/Skills: Journalism Voiced By: Jon Lovitz Sid Sharp is a reporter with the Daily Planet with an obnoxious streak. He heard about an attempted robbery at the Metropolis Mercantile Bank with Batman and Superman on-site fighting the robbers. He took a taxi cab but got stuck in a traffic gridlock. He told the driver to step on it and remarked he saw more camels with giddy up and go. Sharp decided to walk the rest of the way. The driver asked about his payment but Sharp refused and stated he should be paying him for making late for the story of the year. Sharp arrived at the bank at around 11. He rudely approached a police officer and leaned on the police tape. Sharp fell and composed himself. He asked for the lowdown on the skirmish. The officer stated he already gave his statement to the other Planet reporter. Sharp looked around and saw Clark Kent. He couldn't believe it. He stormed over to Clark and accused him of poaching his story. Kent didn't understand and revealed he was around for the past 20 minutes. Kent implied he had his sources. Sharp grumbled an empty threat. Kent asked what he said. Sharp denied saying anything and advised getting his hearing checked the next time he got new glasses. After Sid Sharp went on a rant in the reporter's pool about Clark Kent scooping all the Superman stories, Olsen informed him Kent and Superman were friends. Olsen speculated Kent probably got another tip from Superman right after he stopped the Metropolis Mercantile Bank robbery. Sharp suddenly got an idea and called Olsen a genius. He created a costume based on Superman's and called his alter ego, Doctor Scoop. He would give the Daily Planet access to their own personal superhero and be on scene for all the stories. He pitched to Perry White. White was initially shocked then told him the only problem was he wasn't a superhero. Then he called him a blockhead. Clark Kent was hailed by Batman on the Justice League comms and notified the weapons they confiscated were indeed from Apokolips. Kent went to the janitor's closet to change into Superman but Sharp was already inside. Desaad's Parademons boomed into the Daily Planet to capture Superman. One set off a Kryptonite Bomb. The pulse knocked Kent and Sharp into a shelf. Two Parademons found them both unconscious. They discounted Kent because of his glasses but were fooled by Sharp's Doctor Scoop costume. He was taken to Apokolips. Darkseid was not pleased with Desaad. Kalibak was confused. Granny Goodness didn't think he was suitable to even be called the Man of Oatmeal. Sharp referred to her as Mount Rushmore then stated he was Superman's pal and Superman was going to be upset about the kidnapping. Darkseid's interest was piqued. Sharp confirmed he stood with Superman then mocked his voice. Desaad was incensed. Sharp insisted 'team ugly' could follow orders if they could understand their boss. Kalibak insisted his mother told him he was handsome. Darkseid had enough. He deemed Sid Sharp would live long enough to serve as bait to draw the Kryptonian to them. Batman asked Superman if Sharp was his friend. Superman stated he was someone who needed his help and proceeded to Darkseid's throne room. Superman found Sharp in a cage but Kalibak, Kanto, Granny Goodness, and Desaad popped out from their hiding places and blasted Superman with Kryptonite blasts. Kalibak was confused why they now had another Superman. Superman needed time to recover so Sharp started to mouth off. After Kanto left to update Darkseid, Sharp addressed the others and asked why they were letting Kanto take all the credit. Granny dispatched Kalibak. He yanked Kanto off his flying pad and brought him back. Sharp added Kanto was going to blame everything on the others if they failed to catch Superman. Kanto couldn't believe they would believe an Earthling over one of Darkseid's elite. Sharp changed his mind and recalled it was Desaad that said it. Desaad claimed it was a ploy but Granny didn't think Sharp had the wit to lie. Darkseid boomed back to the throne room and demanded Superman. He admitted he expected more from Superman. Sharp agreed and told him he blew it. Superman played along and apologized for disappointing him. Sharp suggested he would make it up to him. Superman fully recovered and took out Darkseid and his elites. As the throne room collapsed, Superman used his heat vision to separate Sharp's cage from its stand and flew out. Sharp informed Superman that Desaad's remote was their ticket out of Apokolips. They descended into the throne room and Superman grabbed Desaad then set him down. As soon as Desaad opened a Boom Tube to summon Parademons, Superman swiped his remote and shoved him through. They boomed back to Earth just as Darkseid's Omega Effect caught up to them and leveled the throne room. Sharp prepared an article for the Daily Planet early edition then told the other reporters all about it. Olsen was skeptical about the ending but Sharp promised to still invite him to his inevitable Pulitzer Prize ceremony. Sharp walked to White's office to present his article but Kent already submitted one. White went to stop the presses to add Kent's story to the front page. Kent remembered Sharp's advice and told him he got his ears checked yesterday. He slipped his article onto Sharp's. Sharp smiled. The front page read, "Superman: Sid Sharp Saved My Life!" Category:Earthling Category:Bully Category:Reporter Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Cape Category:Metropolis Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:DC Universe